Although not necessarily limited thereto, this invention is particularly useful in (1) deep monitoring wells where noninflatable packer bags receive considerable abrasion, (2) in open bore holes where the diameter of the hole varies in width due to irregularities in the natural strata and (3) in fractured or solution-channeled rock where it is necessary to isolate the horizontal flow components from vertical flow components.
The invention allows better documentation of the zones of contribution of water to municipal supply wells and is particularly useful in association with the design and installation of septic systems.
In conditions of uniform, rapid groundwater flow, random positioning of a septic system at a fixed distance from an on-line water supply can cause a short circuiting of leachate, impacting drinking water over 10% of the time. By using groundwater flow directions during site design, significant improvement in protection of water sources can be achieved.
The aforesaid copending application gives five discrete vector component readout which is readily resolved to direction and velocity of groundwater flow. By determining direction and rate of flow of subsurface groundwater flow into the source of drinking water, the septic system can be designed and sited to minimize short circuiting of leachate into the drinking water supply.